Only You
by Kim Jisung137
Summary: Dimana seharusnya yang berulang tahun akan bahagia di hari spesial itu, tapi tidak bagi Ryeowook. Tapi, diakhir kekesalannya/"Saengi Chukkae Hamniada./ Happy Birthday Chagiya/ Oneshoot/ BL / Abal-abal


**Only You **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Kim Ryeowook **

**Kim Jong Woon **

**Super Junior's Member **

**Genre : Romance **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo berserakan. **

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**. **

**Author **

Pagi yang sangat cerah di kota seoul korea selatan. Semua orang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing begitu pun dengan namja mungil yang masih asik dengan aktivitasnya yaitu menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

Tok~ Tok~

Suara pintu di ketok(?) oleh seseorang dari luar membuat namja yang masih sibuk dengan alam mimpinya menggeliat karna suara pintu tersebut.

"Wookie~ "

"Yaakkk! Wookie ireona!"

Namja yang dipanggil wookie oleh sesorang yang berada diluar, mau tidak mau membuat namja manis ini bengun dari ranjangnya yang empuk.

Clek~v

"Waeyo hyung?" ucap Namja manis tersebut.

"Kau tidak beniat membuat kami mati kelaparan kan wookie?" ucap namja yang cukup berisi. Sebut saja dia Shindong Super Junior.

"Ah ya~ aku akan kembali 5 menit lagi." Setelah berucap seperti itu ryeowook –namja manis tersebut- kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Didalam kamar, ryeowook langsung mengecek ponselnya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku." Ryeowook kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas meja saat ia tidak mendapatkan pesan atau panggilan dari seseorang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Skip Time

"Kau kenapa wookie?" tanya namja manis bergigi kelinci –sungmin- kepada dongsaengnya.

"Ne hyung. Aku hanya lelah saja." Kini ryeowook dan sungmin berada di dapur dorm lantai 11. Ia dan sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi buat ia dan para hyungdeulnya. Setelah selesai menyusun semua sarapan di atas meja makan, ryeowook dan sungmin mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. 'Hening' itu lah suasana di meja makan saat ini

'bahkan mereka tidak mengingat hari ini hari ulang tahunku' ucap ryeowook membatin.

Hari ini, tepat tanggal 21 Juni si Eternal magnae super junior boyband terkenal di dunia tengah berulang tahun. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun di antara Hyungdeul dan kyuhyun yang mengucap selamat padanya, termasuk orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau kenapa wookie?" tanya Kangin

"Gweanchana hyung." Ucap ryeowook sambil memberi senyum manisnya.

"Apa kalian tidak tau hari ini hari apa eoh?" ucap sang lead dancer nya super junior –eunhyuk-. Dan seketika senyum cerah terpancar dari wajah ryeowook.

"aku tau, hari ini hari Donghwa Hyung kembali ke Mokpo" ucap sang magnae –Kyuhyun- . seketika senyuman ryeowook menghilang dan digantikan oleh wajahnya yag cemberut dengan pipi yang di gembungkan.

"Wookie kau kenapa cemberut?" tanya sang pengeran tampan –donghae-.

"Ah~ tidak ada. Hyung bisakah kau nanti temani aku keluar sebentar?" ucap ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Mian wookie, hari ii Hyung dan Euhyuk akan mengantar Donghwa hyung ke mokpo." Ucap donghae wajah menyesal.

"Sungmin hyung?" ryeowook megalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungmin.

"Mianhae Wookie. Hari ini hyung dan kyuhyun akan ke Kona beans" ucap sungmin. Ryeowook melihat seluruh hyungdeulya tetapi ia hanya mendapatkan kata 'maaf' dan gelengan dari hyungdeulnya. Ryeowook kembali menggembungkan pipi tandanya ia sedang kesal.

"Mian wookie, kami tak bisa menemanimu hari." Ucap Shindong.

"Gweanchana Hyung." Ryeowook memasang senyum manisnya walau terpaksa.

"Aku kekamar dulu hyung." Ryeowook berlalu dari meja makan menuju kamrnya. Sepeninggal ryeowook, semua orang yang berada di meja makan-minus siwon- tertawa pelan saat mengingat wajah ryeowook yang sedang kesal sanga manis.

"yesung hyung beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperti ryeowook." Ucap sungmin sambil memasukan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutya.

"Coba saja yesung ada disini, ku yakin ryeowook..."

"Tak akan selamat" Ucap donghae dan eunhyuk serentak memotong perkataan Shindong. Membuat orang yang berada di meja makan tertawa.

Drrtt... Drrrtt...

Mereka berhenti tertawa sejenak saat mendengar getaran dari ponsel heechul.

'Yesung'

"Yeoboseo"

'bagaimana?'

"Bagaimana apanya?"

'Aisshh...Bagaimana, apa kalian berhasil mengerjainya?'

"kami berhasil. Kami semua menolak ajakannya saat ia meminta kami untuk menemaninya keluar."

'Gomayo hyung.'

"apa kau menghubunginya?"

'Aniya hyung'

"sebaiknya kau hubunginya. Soalnya dari tadi ia murung karna kau tidak menghunginya."

'aku jadi merasa bersalah padnya hyung'

"Sudahlah aku tutup dulu ne, ryeowook sedang menuju kemari.

Pip~

**~Only You~ **

Ryeowook terduduk di ranjangnya sambil melihat ponselnya. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari ponsel tersebut mengacuhkan gelak tawa dari member Super Junior.

'apa Hyung tidak ingat dengan ulag tahunku? Biasanya dia yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat padaku tapi sekarang kenapa ia tidak mengucapkannya padaku?' Ryeowook terrus menatap Ponselnya hingga ia bosan.

'Sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan keluar mungki ke SM atau ketempat lainnya.' Ucap ryeowook membatin. Ryeowook sedang bersiap-siap akan keluar dengan menggunakan penyamara agar tidak diketahui oleh penggemarnya. Setelah selesai, ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu." Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari semua member, ryeowook langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dorm dan menaiki lift agar sampai dilantai 1.

~**Only You~ **

Sedangkan didalam dorm, semua member tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya" ucap heechul.

"Tapi hyung, Yesung hyung tidak memberikan kita bahannya." Kini namja manis yang berucap,Sungmin.

"Ne Hyung. Bagaimana kita bisa mendekorasi ruangan ini jika bahan-bahannya tidak ada." Ucap Shindong.

"Ah~ ya kalian benar. Tunggu sebentar aku hubungi yesung hyung dulu." Ucap eunhyuk . Eunhyuk segera menghubungi yesung untuk meminta barang-barang yang di perlukan untuk mendekorasi ruangan ini. sebenarnya hari ini semua member sedang free kecuali Siwon. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari line seberang, eunhyuk langsung to the point.

"Yeoboseo"

'...'

"Hyung, Kau tidak memberikan barang-barangnya."

'...'

"Ne."

Pip~

"Apa katanya?" tanya donghae. "ia akan mengirimnya". Kini semua member tengah bersantai sambil menunggu kiriman yang dikirim yesung tiba.

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

"Siapa yang menelpon hyung?" ucap jongjin-dongsaeng Yesung-. "Eunhyuk" ucap yesung singkat.

"Apa kau sudah mengucapkan selamat kepada wookie hyung?" kembali jongjin bertanya.

"Belum. Aku akan mengucapkannya tengah malam nanti." Ucap yesung sambil memasuki barang-barang yang diminta oleh eunhyuk. "Kau aneh hyung." Ucap jongjin sedangkan yesung hanya menaiki kedua bahunya pertanda ia tak peduli.

"Tolong kau antarkan ke dorm" ucap yesung sambil memberikan sebuah kotak.

"Kenapa tidak hyung saja?" ucap jongjin.

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat." Ucap yesung santai dan berlalu dari kamarnya meninggalkan jongjin yang sedang kesal.

~**Only You~ **

Kini ryeowook tengah berada di Gedung SM Ent. Ia hanya melihat-lihat teman selebritinya latihan. "wookie-ah kenapa kau disini? bukankah kau hari ini free? ucap salah satu staff yang melihat ryeowook di gedung SM.

"Ne noona. Aku hanya sedang bosan berada di dorm sekarang."ucap ryeowook ramah.

"Arraseo. Saengil Chukka Hamnida Wookie-ah. Hampir saja aku lupa" ucap staf tersebut dan membuat ryeowook membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

'Noona ini saja ingat hari ulang tahunku. Tapi kenapa member SJ tidak.' Ucap ryeowook sedih.

"Gomawo noona."setelah staff tersebut pergi, ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung SM dan selama ia berjala menuju pintu keluar tak banyak pula orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ryeowook.

~**Only You~ **

Yesung tengah beradadisalah satu toko perhiasan yang ada di seoul.

"Ini yang anda pesan sebelumnya tuan."ucap sang yeoja yang berdiri di belakang meja panjang yang berisi berbagai perhiasan. Yesung mengambil barang yang ia pesan sebelumnya dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum manis. Itu sebuah cincin yang dimana didalamnya sudah terukir indisial 'Y&amp;R' . yaitu namanya dengan nama orang yang ia sangat ia cintai.

"Gamsahamnida" setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, yesung keluar dari toko tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri kios yang menjual berbagai boneka.

"Annyeong Ahjumma." Sapa yesung ramah.

"Annyeong. Kau ingin membeli boneka anak muida?" tanya sang penjual ramah. "Aku ingin membeli boneka ini. berapa harganya ahjumma?" Ucap yesung sambil mengambil boneka jerapah yang berukuran sedang. "Itu harganya 5 ribu won" *ngarang T_T ucap sang penjual.

"baiklah. Bisakah ahjumma bungkuskannya dengan bungkus kado?" tanya yesung.

"apakah ini untuk pacarmu yang berulang tahun?" ucaap ahjumma tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne." Jawab yesung tak kalah ramah.

Karna asiknya berbicara dengan ahjumma pemilik kios, ia tak menyadari orang sangat ia kenal tengah berada di sampingnya.

"Annyeong Ahjumma." Ucap seseorang dengan suara tenornya. Dan suara itu sangat familiar bagi yesung.

"Annyeong. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ucap sang ahjumma.

"aa~ aku hanya melihat saja bolehkan ahjumma?" tanyanya. "tentu boleh." Ucap ahjumma tersenyum ramah sambil membungkus barang milik yesung. Sedangkan yesung pura-pura menyibukan diri dengan melihat-lihat boneka yang lain.

"Ah sampul kadonya sangat manis. Itu untuk siapa ahjumma?" tanya ryeowook lagi. Ternyata namja yang berada di samping yesung adalah namja yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus namja yang tengah ia kerjai.

"Ini milik pemuda ini. ini sudah selesai ku bungkus." Ucap ahjumma terbut sambil memberikan brang tersebut kepada yesung.

"Gomawo ahjumma." Setelah memberikan uang dan mengucapkan terimakasih, yesung segera berlalu dari kios tersebut sebelum ryeowook mengetaahuinya.

'Hah~ hampir saja.' Batin yesung sambil menghubungi seseorang. "Bagaimana apa sudah siap?" tanya yesung pada orang yang berada diline seberang.

'...'

"Ya. Aku akan kesana."

Pip~

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon,yesung langsung berlari menuju mobilnya yang tak terparkir jauh.

~**Only You~**

**Ryeowook POV **

Hah bahkan hari sudah malam dan mereka tidak mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku termasuk yesung hyung. Sudahlah, dari pada kupikirkan lebih baik kembali ke dorm seblum larut malam. Saat aku sedang menunggu bus, ponselku bergetar bertanda ada panggilan. Kulihat di layar ponselku tertera nama 'Shindong hyung'

"Yeoboseo"

'...'

"aku sedang menunggu bus untuk kembali ke dorm."

'...'

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Kalian ingin membuat pesta?"

'...'

"Ne baiklah,"

Pip~

Kukira mereka menghubungiku ingin mengucapkjan selamat padaku tapi, mereka menghubungiku untuk mkembelikan Cemilan untuk penghuni dorm.

**Author **

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju mini market u untuk membeli pesan dari shindong. Setelah mendapatkannya, ryeowook langsung menuju halte terdekat.

Selama perjalanan menuju dorm, ryeowook hanya diam sambil menatap jalan dari luar kaca bus yang akan membawanya ke dorm SuJu. Untunglah orang yang berada di bus tersebut hanya sedikit kira-kira 5-6 orang sehingga ryeowook dapat melepaskan penyamaran nyya. Lamunannya terhenti karena getaran ponselnya.

'From : Sungmin Hyung.'

'Wookie, kau sudah dimana?'

Ternyata ponselnya berdering karena da pesan masuk.

'To : Sungmin Hyung'

'Aku sudah berada dekat dorm. Wae hyung?'

Setelah membalas pesan dari sungmin, ryeowook kembali menyimpan ponselnya da di waktu yang bersamaan, bus yang dinaiki oleh ryeowook berhenti di halte dekat dengan dorm SuJu. Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

'From : Sungmin Hyung'

'Aniya. Aku hanya mnegingatkan agar kau tak lupa dengan titipan shindong'

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas kecewa karna tidak ada satupun member Super Junior yang memberinya selamat termasuk yesung hingga malam ini.

~**Only You**~

Di dorm Super Junior, semua member telah berkumpul termasuk siwon. Mereka semua sudah memakai atribut pesta dan ruangan ini sudah di dekorasi sebagus mungkin.

"Dia di mana hyung?" tanya sang magnae-kyuhyun- kepada Sungmin.

"Ia sudah berada dekat dorm sebaiknya kita bersiap." Setelah sungmin mengatakan pesan dari ryeowook, Semua member mencari tempat sembunyi termasuk yesung dan mereka juga mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut.

~**Only You~ **

Kini ryeowook tengah berada di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 11 dimana dormnya berada. Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu yang sudah banyak dicoret oleh fenas mereka-ELF- ryeowook langsung memasukan password dorm super junior.

Hal pertama yang dilihat ryeowook adalah 'Gelap'.'kemana semua member' ucap ryeowook membatin. Ryeowook berjalan di sekitar dinding untuk mencari Saklar lampu. Saat sudah menemukannya, langsung saja ryeowook menekan saklar tersebut.

Klek

Preeettt*anggap suara terompet.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kim Ryeowook" ucap semua member. Ryeowook yang mendapatkan kejutan dengan tiba-tiba hanya bisa menahan liquid bening yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata caramelnya dan Plastik belanjaan yang ia bawa sudah jatuh ke lantai karna kejutan yang dibuat oleh member Super Junior.

Grep~

"Happy Birthday Chagiya~" ucap seseorang yang memeluk ryeowook dari belakang. Hal ini membuat ryeowook kembali terkejut. Ia kenal dengan suara itu, suara orang yang seharian ini tidak menghubunginya dan mengucapkan selamat Yesung Hyungnya.

Yesung membalikan tubuh ryeowook menjadi menhadapnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ryeowook menangis.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Chagiya~" ucap yesung kembali sambil menghapus liquid bening yang mengalir di pipi 'kekasih'nya.

Grep~

Ryeowook langsung memeluk tubuh yesung dengan erat.

'Hiks..Hiks...Hiks...'

"Kenapa kau menangis chagiya?" ucap yesung sambil mengelus punggu keksaihnya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa hyung tidak menghubungiku seharian ini eoh?" ucap ryeowook dalam pelukan yesung.

"Hyung ingin memberikanmu kejutan." Ucap yesung masih mengelus punggung kekasihnya. "Hyung ada sesuatu untukmu." Ucap yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja yang ada di ruang tengah dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dengan bungkus berwarna Ungu.

"Bukankah ini...", "Ne." Yesung tau apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh ryeowook. Dan ryeowook lagsung menghambur ke pelukan yesung.

"Gomawo Hyug." Ucap ryeowook.

"Ekhem... Ekhem... apa sudah paus bermesra-mesraannya?" suara batu-yang dibuat-buat dan membuat ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan roa merah yang ada di pipinya.

"Kau mengganggu hyung,"nucap yesung datar kepada heechul.

"Bisakah kita makan kuenya, karna aku sudah lapar." Ucap shindong memelas.

Semua member tertawa melihat wajah memelas shindong. Malam ini, suasan dorm lantai 11 sangat ramai mereka merayakan ulang tahun salah satu member mereka yaitu Kim Ryeowook dengan Kebahagiaan.

**~Only You~ **

Kini semua member telah memasuki alam mimpi mereka masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan 2 namja ini. mereka berdua belum tidak seperti member lain yang sudah memasuki alam tidur mereka masing-masing.

"Wookie~ hyung masih punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap yesung sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku jaket yang ia pakai tadi.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya ryeowook saat yesung memberikannya kotak kecul berwarna silver.

"Bukahlah." Ucap yesung sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping ryeowook. Saat ini mereka berdua sedng berbaring di atas ranjang ryeowook sambil berpelukan.

"cincin?" ucap ryeowook bingung.

"Ne." Ucap yesung singkat.

"Wae?" tanya ryeowook polos.

"Kau tau saja sendiri. sudahlah aku mengantuk, Jaljayo~ Chagiya"

Chup

Ucap yesung sambil mengecup sekilas bibir mungil ryeowook. Tak sampai beberapa menit, ryeowookl sudah mendengar deru nafas yang teratur menandakan yesung sudah memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Aku tau kenapa kau memberikan aku cincin hyung. Agar aku selalu ingat bahwa aku hanya milikmu, milik Kim Jong Woon. Gomawo and Saranghae."

Chup

Ryeowook mencium sekilas bibir yesung dan mengikuti namja yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat ke alam mimpi. Menuju hari yang sangat indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **

**Saenggil Chukkae Hamnida Ryeowook hyung ^^. Ini ff khusus gue buat utk ultahnya Ryeowook hyung ^^. And maaf kalau ceritanya gk nyambung dengan judul nya :# jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak guys ^^ **

**Thank's sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini dan maaf bila ada keslahan kata dan ucapan ^^ **


End file.
